En lo profundo del bosque
by Inuka7
Summary: Una carrera de orientación puede volverse algo muy problemático si sumamos un mapa perdido, unas pruebas extrañas, una pareja que ni se conoce y una directora chiflada que pretende convertir la vida de sus alumnos en una telenovela. One-shot.


Naruto Namikaze suspiró molesto. Sus esperanzas se habían ido a la mierda. Tanto intentar amañar el sorteo para que al final el estúpido de Suigetsu se equivocase de pápel y no sacase el nombre de Sakura, tal y como habían acordado.

Y ahora él tenía que pasarse toda la maldita carrera de orientación con esa chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Hinata. Hinata Hyoga si no se equivocaba.

No es que la chica le cayese mal ni nada por el estilo... Pero no había tenido ninguna conversación con ella en los años que llevaban siendo compañeros de clase. Y era ya bastante tiempo.

Pero la chica era rarita. Siempre a solas en un rincón, completamente apartada de los demás. El par de veces que el rubio había intentado hablar con ella la chica no había hecho otra cosa que tartamudear, sonrojarse y en una ocasión ¡había llegado a desmayarse!

Así que aunque no tenía nada en su contra... Estaba claro que era la última opción que habría escogido como compañera.

* * *

Hinata Hyoga aspiró asustada. Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado junto al de Naruto para ser su pareja en la carrera de orientación se encontró dividida entre la alegría y el pánico.

Alegría porque... Bueno. Porque llevaba enamorada de Naruto desde el primer momento en que le vio. Allá por el jardín de infancia. Lo cual era ya bastante tiempo.

Y pánico porque no tenía ni idea de que iba a poder hablar con él. Naruto la ponía exageradamente nerviosa. Le resultaba imposible decir una frase a derechas delante del rubio y estaba completamente segura de que él debía de considerarla una rarita.

Sin embargo intentó ser positiva. Miró de reojo al rubio que se encontraba sentado un par de filas por delante de ella. Naruto tenía los ojos fijos en Suigetsu y el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar entristecerse un poco. Seguro que no estaba contento de tenerla por compañera. Pero el azar le había dado esa oportunidad y Hinata resolvió internamente no desaprovecharla.

* * *

- Bueno, alumnos. Espero que no se pierdan y cumplan con todos los objetivos descritos en los cuadernos que les hemos dado.- dijo Tsunade, la directora, a todos los estudiantes reunidos a las lindes del bosque dónde se realizaría la carrera.- Los primeros en llegar tendrán un maravilloso premio, así como quienes cumplan todos los objetivos descritos. Espero que nadie haya olvidado su almuerzo, tal y como se explicaba en las normas, puesto que comeran con su compañero de equipo en el bosque.- continuó explicando la mujer.- Antes de las ocho deben estar todos en la meta, que es fácil de encontrar si siguen las indicaciones del mapa. Eso es todo. ¡Buena suerte!- finalizó con una sonrisa y tocando el silbato, mientras los alumnos comenzaban a internarse en el bosque.

- Es usted una mujer malvada, directora...- comentó un hombre alto de pelo gris que se encontraba situado a su lado y que esbozaba algo parecido a una sonrisa por debajo de una extraña máscara negra que le cubría medio rostro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Kakashi?- preguntó ella al profesor de literatura haciéndose la desentendida.

- Se que organiza estas excursiones con la esperanza de darle alguna emoción a la vida de los estudiantes. Si no... ¿Cómo se explica que un puñado de adolescentes hormonados pasen casi un día entero sueltos y solos por el bosque?- preguntó él a su vez mirándola perversamente.

- Es una actividad didáctica y además...¡Ah, Kakashi! Es imposible engañarte...- sonrió la directora maliciosamente.- No lo niego. Me encanta pensar en tórridos romances bajo los árboles. Y tengo las espaldas cubiertas pues todos los alumnos que están aquí cuentan con la autorización de sus padres.- comenzó a carcajearse la mujer.

- A veces me asusta, directora.- confesó Kakashi mirando a Tsunade que se reía como una desquiciada.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?- le preguntó taimada haciendo que a Kakashi se le erizasen los pelos en la nunca.- Me he tomado el trabajo de crear un mapa distinto con diferentes actividades para cada pareja. Así que no tendrán la oportunidad de hacer el recorrido todos juntos.- explicó asombrando al hombre.

- Por eso tanto interés en que los grupos fuesen obligatoriamente mixtos...- murmuró él pensativo.

- ¡Oh si! Es tan fácil justificar eso alegando que hay que evitar la segregación por sexos y que niños y niñas deben aprender a convivir juntos... Jojojo.- volvió a reírse la mujer mientras Kakashi posaba la vista en el bosque por dónde habían desaparecido los alumnos y se apiadaba internamente de ellos.

* * *

- Bueno, nuestro primer objetivo es encontrar cuatro objetos diseminados por el bosque antes de llegar a la primera etapa.- leyó Naruto en el cuaderno mientras Hinata, a su lado, le observaba silenciosa.- Los objetos son diferentes para cada grupo así que hay que encontrarlos todos- concluyó.

- ¿Cu-cual es el primero?- preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

- Un objeto creado por el hombre.- contestó el chico haciendo que ambos se mirasen confusos.- En el mapa indica que sigamos por aquí- dijo señalando a su izquierda.- Así que por ahí deben de encontrarse nuestros objetos.-elucubró y, sin más, comenzó a caminar. Hinata le siguió sin decir nada.

Caminaron largo rato observando a su alrededor. En las normas especificaba que ni carteles, ni latas o papeles tirados contaban servían como "objeto creado por el hombre". Tras una media hora de búsqueda infructuosa y sin haber cruzado palabra Naruto dio un gran suspiro.

-¡Ufff! Esta carrera es una estupidez.- se quejó molesto mientras se desplomaba sobre un tocón cortado y acto seguido profería un aullido de dolor.- ¡Aaaauuuchhh! ¿Que demonios...?- comenzó a preguntar mientras se sobaba su dolorido trasero. Hinata se inclinó sobre el tocón y pudo ver un objeto clavado en él. Tiró fuertemente de él y sacó una pequeña navaja.

- ¡Una navaja!- exclamó Naruto indignado.- ¡Podría haberme hecho daño de verdad! Menos mal que no has sido tú la que se ha sentado...- murmuró medio preocupado haciendo sonrojar a Hinata a quien, de pronto, le resplandeció la mirada.

-¡Lo has encontrado, Naruto-kun!- exclamó emocionada sin poderlo evitar. De pronto el rubio cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡Un objeto creado por el hombre!- gritó contento mientras sacaba el cuaderno ya de mejor humor.- Muy bien. Ya tenemos uno. El siguiente es... "Algo que brilla".- leyó.- Parece aún más difícil que esta.-.

- Se-seguro que lo encontramos.- intentó animarle la chica.

Continuaron caminando por dónde el mapa indicaba. Hinata no era tonta y sabía que el rubio no estaba contento en esos momentos. Naruto era habitualmente extrovertido, charlatán y siempre se encontraba de buen humor. No era habitual verle tan ensimismado. Posiblemente estuviese deseando terminar la carrera cuanto antes en tanto que a ella le parecía que el tiempo iba demasiado deprisa, aun cuando todavía les quedaba gran parte del día.

Al poco llegaron al arroyo. Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, pero a Hinata se le ocurrió algo.

- Qui-Quizás lo que brille... Esto... Quizás esté en el agua.- sugirió mientras cerraba los ojos temerosa de que el rubio rechazase su idea. Al abrirlos vio que este sonreía.

- ¡Buena idea, Hinata-chan!- dijo él.- Es posible que sea incluso una pepita de oro.-sonrió emocionado.

La chica se sonrojó al escucharle decir su nombre con tanta efusividad. Sin dudar se descalzaron y tras arremangarse los pantalones entraron en el riachuelo. Por suerte estaban cerca del verano y el agua estaba templadita o podrían haber pillado una buena pulmonía.

Tras un rato Naruto metió de golpe la mano en el agua.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó mientras la chica se acercaba presurosa. En la mano de él brillaba un anillo plateado con una piedra que simulaba un diamante. Era un anillo de bisutería, pero muy bonito.

-Qué bien.- dijo ella contenta.- Solamente nos faltan dos.- sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Naruto la mirase con incredulidad. Nunca había visto a la chica sonreír. Lo cierto es que tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención en todos aquellos años pero, contemplándola ahora, le parecía una persona agradable. Bonita, incluso.

- Toma.- dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de ella y poniéndole el anillo en el dedo haciendo que la cara de la chica se pusiese del color de un tomate maduro.- Ya que nos ha tocado un anillo lo mejor que se puede hacer con el es que lo lleves puesto, dattebayo.- explicó él todavía con la mano de Hinata entre las suyas. De pronto, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, la soltó bruscamente mientras se daba la vuelta también muy colorado.

Lo siguiente de su lista no era un objeto, sino un insecto, tarea que les pareció mucho más sencilla y que explicaba el tarro que venía en su mochila de supervivencia.

Estaba Naruto agarrando un escarabajo cuando se fijó en que Hinata tenía mala cara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan?- preguntó mirándola preocupado. La chica asintió.

- Si... Es sólo que... Esto...- Hinata balbuceó nerviosa. ¡Tenía que dejar de ser tan tímida o Naruto creería que era una idiota sin remedio!- Es sólo que me parece una crueldad encerrar a ese pobre animalito...- murmuró bajando los ojos mientras Naruto la miraba enternecido.

- Tienes razón, Hinata-chan.- asintió él.- Pero supongo que los profesores los liberaran al final de la carrera.- intentó animarla.

- Ese escarabajo no tiene alas.- respondió la chica.- Cuando lo liberemos estará muy lejos de su hogar. ¿Quien sabe si podrá volver?- explicó pensando que Naruto la creería una estúpida por darle tanta importancia a un vulgar escarabajo. Sin embargo por más que le gustase el chico no era capaz de ir en contra a sus convicciones y, para ella, encerrar a un pobre animalito inocente y alejarlo de su habitat era una de ellas.

Naruto la contempló lentamente. Definitivamente no estaba en un error. Hinata era una joven muy rara. Pero si se equivocaba en una cosa. Era un tipo de rareza agradable. Sin poderlo evitar se descubrió gustándole esa chica pequeña, de piel tan blanca, largo pelo negro y singulares ojos plateados. De pronto descubrió, no sólo que era más guapa de lo que recordaba en el par de veces que la había mirado sino que además tenía un corazón muy dulce.

- Está bien.- dijo mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo y sacaba su teléfono móvil.- Que bien...-murmuró.- Aquí no hay cobertura. Pero me sirve para esto.-. Y después de esas palabras tomó una foto del escarabajo y lo depositó de nuevo con cuidado dónde lo había encontrado.- Ya está.- sonrió. -En las normas sólo dice encontrarlo y eso hemos hecho.-. Hinata le miró emocionada.

- Gracias, Naruto-kun.- susurró completamente felíz.

- Bueno. Por último debemos encontrar "un habitante del bosque" y no sirven ni animales ni plantas.- leyó el más confuso que con cualquiera de las anteriores.- Ya es casi medio día. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a comer?- propuso él mientras Hinata asentía. Hasta su mención no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hambrienta.

Se sentaron en unas piedras cercanas y Hinata sacó su bento en tanto que Naruto abría un tupper de ramen frío.

- ¿Vas a comer eso?- preguntó Hinata sin poder morderse la lengua.

- Si.- respondió con simpleza Naruto.- Mi comida favorita es el ramen.- añadió con una sonrisa aunque a Hinata le pareció que miraba el recipiente con algo de tristeza.

Empezó a sorber los fideos en silencio cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un onigiri cerca de su cara. Al levantar la vista vio a Hinata con el brazo extendido mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

- Aunque sea tu comida favorita... Esto... No creo que...- Hinata titubeó nerviosa.- Que debas comerlo frío. A mi no me importa compartir el bento.- ofreció encarnada como una amapola.

Naruto la miró mientras sentía como la ternura le llenaba por dentro y una especie de calor inundaba su corazón.

-¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan!- exclamó con alegría mientras tomaba el onigiri en sus manos.

Comenzaron a comer mientras Naruto charlaba de trivialidades y Hinata le escuchaba y asentía en silencio. Naruto parecía haber recuperado el buen humor y eso era suficiente para ella. Cuando Hinata sacó un par de dorayaki de postre y le ofreció uno el rubio se quedó silencioso y, tras un rato mirando el bizcocho en silencio comenzó a hablar.

- Mi madre me hacía dorayakis cuando era pequeño.- confesó haciendo que Hinata le mirase fijamente.- No recuerdo mucho de ella sólo que nos regañaba a mi padre y a mi por comer tanto ramen pero siempre nos preparaba un buen tazón para cenar casi todas las noches.- Hinata le escuchaba atentamente. En los ojos del rubio se podía ver una tristeza infinita.- Mi padrino Jiraiya me cuida bien y me quiere, pero trabaja mucho y no siempre puede estar todo lo pendiente que quisiera. Por eso el tupper de ramen instantáneo. No tengo nada que reprocharle pero... Desde que mis padres murieron, esta ha sido la comida más deliciosa que he probado. Gracias, Hinata-chan.- agradeció él mirándola a los ojos y sorprendiéndose al ver una pequeña lágrima correr por la mejilla de la chica.- ¿Por que lloras, Hinata-chan? No debes estar triste por mi.- intentó consolarla él mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años.- dijo ella a bocajarro haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciese de los labios del rubio.- Quiero a mi padre, pero desde que ella se fue se ha convertido en alguien severo y poco cariñoso. Tal vez no lo creas pero esta ha sido la comida más feliz que he tenido en mucho tiempo.- se sinceró ella sin poder explicar la confianza que Naruto le hacía sentir para contarle algo tan personal. El rubio la miró con tristeza. Aunque su situación fuese parecida él había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía catorce años y, aunque igualmente había sido muy duro, le quedaban los buenos recuerdos de su amor. Pero Hinata llevaba casi toda una vida sin madre. Posiblemente sin recibir mucho afecto. Jiraiya, aunque descuidado, le quería como a un hijo. En comparación casi se sentía más afortunado que la muchacha en frente suyo.

- No estés triste, por favor, Hina-chan.- dijo con dulzura y abreviando su nombre a lo que la chica se sonrojó y le miró con ojos brillantes.- Entiendo tu tristeza y aunque no pueda remediarla si podemos compartir la diversión.- ofreció él con una sonrisa mientras Hinata se secaba las lágrimas y asentía sonriendo a su vez.

Se quedaron un rato cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la vista de Hinata se enfocó en el escarabajo que habían encontrado hace un rato. Decidió que le llamaría Chibito. Le estuvo mirando un buen rato viendo como caminaba, lento pero seguro, hacia el hueco de un árbol. Y entonces fue cuando vio algo raro.

-¡El habitante del bosque!- gritó sobresaltando a Naruto quien comenzaba a amodorrarse recostado en una piedra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntó mirando a todas partes con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Chibito lo ha encontrado.- dijo Hinata haciendo que Naruto la mirase como si estuviese loca. Con una risa la chica se levantó y se acercó al árbol. Se inclinó para coger algo que Naruto no pudo ver y al darse la vuelta vio que en sus manos tenía a un pequeño... Gnomo de plástico.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- comenzó a reírse Naruto de forma estruendosa. Definitivamente nunca se le habría ocurrido que "el habitante del bosque" fuese un gnomo. Cuando pudo dejar de desternillarse miró a Hinata de forma inquisitoria.- ¿Y quien dices que es Chibito?- preguntó curioso.

Hinata se sonrojó, una vez más. Se sintió como una cría pero no pudo evitar decirle la verdad al rubio.

- Es el escarabajo. Estaba viéndolo caminar hacia el árbol y fue cuando me fijé en el gnomo que estaba dentro.- confesó risueña.

- Al final fue buena idea dejarlo en libertad.- reconoció Naruto.- Y Chibito nos lo ha agradecido muy amablemente.- añadió con una dulce sonrisa.

Se pusieron en marcha rápidamente para llegar al punto de control dónde les esperaba el sensei Asuma quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la foto del escarabajo y escuchar la posterior explicación de Naruto de que les pareció una crueldad encerrar al pobre "Chibito" en un frasco.

- Está bien.- respondió Asuma.- Lo doy por válido. Podéis continuar.- añadió.

- ¿Han pasado mas grupos por el control sensei?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

- Solo dos.- dijo el sensei.- El de Neji y Temari y el de Sasuke y Sakura- añadió haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto se esfumase.

* * *

Continuaron parte del camino silenciosos, pues en el cuaderno especificaba que su siguiente prueba no sería hasta llegar a un claro y Hinata no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Naruto cada poco.

No era una chica tonta. Podía parecerlo porque era muy tímida, apocada y generalmente se ponía nerviosa ante cualquier tarea que tuviese que hacer con alguien lo que le daba aspecto de torpe o estúpida. Pero no lo era. En su mundo de soledad se divertía contemplando a sus compañeros de clase y analizando sus movimientos, gestos...

Por eso mismo sabía del gran amor y admiración que Naruto sentía por Sakura Haruno. Por más tristeza que le causase Hinata comprendía que fuese así. Sakura era una chica muy bonita. Tenía el cabello corto, de un rosa muy llamativo. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color verde, mucho más relucientes que sus aburridos ojos grises. Además era muy inteligente. Se encontraba entre los mejores puestos de la clase sólo superada, en ocasiones, por su primo Neji. Por último cualquiera podría esperar que tantas virtudes fuesen contrarrestadas con una personalidad monstruosa pero nada que ver. Sakura era muy agradable y simpática con todos. En más de una ocasión había intentado integrarla a ella en el grupo de chicas, invitándola a merendar con ellas, a salir de compras o simplemente a charlar un rato durante los recesos en el instituto. Sin embargo la timidez de Hinata la había hecho rechazar muchas de esas invitaciones a pesar de desear fervientemente hacerse amiga suya.

Así que Hinata comprendía que era inevitable que cualquier chico se enamorase de una chica como ella. Sin embargo sus largos ratos de observación la habían hecho ver que Sakura, por más que intentase disimularlo, estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata no sabía mucho de él puesto que era particularmente impenetrable y frío. En sus acciones no había logrado discernir si sentía algo por la chica pelirrosa o cualquier otra. Pero en cualquier caso eso daba igual. El principal problema es que Naruto llevaba enamorado de la chica desde hacía años.

Dio un suspiro de agotamiento. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ilusa de pensar que por pasar un día con Naruto iba a conseguir modificar siquiera un ápice de sus sentimientos?

- Este debe de ser el claro.-.

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quedó momentáneamente sin aliento. La luz del sol bañaba el lugar mientras el riachuelo que habían visto antes discurría hasta perderse de nuevo entre los árboles, aunque en esa zona era mucho más ancho y profundo que antes. La luz hacía brillar el agua y se oía el trino de los pájaros en todo su esplendor. Miró a Naruto. El chico contemplaba igual de extasiado que ella el lugar. Parecía un sitio perfecto para olvidar los problemas y, como él había dicho antes, disfrutar de la diversión.

- Debeis encontrar una serie de papeles diseminados por el claro y alrededores que componen una frase esencial para pasar a la última etapa.- leyó de nuevo Naruto mientras suspiraba.- De nuevo buscar...- murmuró.- Aunque esto será más fácil.

Hinata asintió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

- ¡Tengo una!- exclamó la chica al poco descolgando una nota de la rama de un árbol. Naruto se acercó rápidamente.- Dice solamente "en frente."- leyó Hinata las palabras escritas en el papel.

- Parece una pista. A lo mejor es para la siguiente etapa de la carrera.- sugirió él mientras la chica guardaba la nota en el bolsillo.

Al rato el chico encontró otra bajo enterrada bajo unas piedras en el medio del claro. En esa rezaba "tengas". Siguieron buscando largo rato aunque las otras dos parecían resistirse. Al poco Hinata reparó en una madriguera. Introdujo la mano tanteando a ciegas incapaz de evitar un gritito cuando tocó algo suave.

Naruto corrió hacia ella presuroso y ambos vieron como un lindo conejo marrón salía disparado del agujero.

- Creo que le he asustado.- dijo Hinata con una risita.

- Más te ha asustado él a ti.- contestó Naruto burlonamente haciendo que Hinata formase un puchero con sus labios. Un fuerte latido sacudió el corazón de Naruto en ese instante. Sonrojado se apresuró a añadir.- ¿Hay algo dentro?-.

Hinata introdujo de nuevo su mano y esta vez sacó un papelito del interior de la madriguera. Se lo tendió a Naruto quien lo leyó.

- Dice "en frente". Supongo que parte la frase es "de quien tengas en frente" pero según las instrucciones aún necesitamos un papel más.- explicó mientras continuaban buscando.

El tiempo transcurría y ya habían dado dos barridos al claro sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Entonces Hinata se fijó en un grupo de piedras situadas en medio del riachuelo. ¿Podría ser que el papel faltante estuviese allí? Lo cierto es que en esa parte el riachuelo llevaba más agua que antes y las piedras parecían escarpadas por lo que quizás era mejor pedirle a Naruto que fuese a mirar pero rechazó la idea. No quería quedar como una debilucha. Así que aprovechando que el chico estaba distraído buscando a los pies de los árboles volvió a descalzarse y se introdujo en el riachuelo.

Notaba la fuerza del agua contra sus tobillos y se llevó un pequeño susto cuando un desnivel le dejó con el agua al nivel de las rodillas. Se remangó un poco más los pantalones y con un par de pasos más se acercó a las piedras. Agarró una y usándola como punto de apoyo se impulsó sobre ella para encaramarse a la más alta. Allí, aprisionada en una pequeña grieta, estaba la nota faltante.

-¡Está aquí Naruto-kun!- gritó Hinata sobresaltando al rubio quien se asustó al verla allí subida.

- ¡Vuelve Hinata-chan! ¡Es peligroso!- gritó pero la chica le ignoró. Agarró la nota y se dispuso a bajar pero sus pies desnudos y mojados le jugaron una mala pasada y resbaló de la piedra cayendo de lleno al río.

-¡HINATA!- clamó desesperado el rubio quien, sin pensárselo un segundo, se lanzó al agua a rescatar a la chica. En un par de brazadas estaba a su lado. Agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura la llevó hasta la orilla. Hinata parecía estar bien. Sólo un poco asustada por la caída. Sin contar con que ambos estaban completamente empapados.- ¡Eres una inconsciente!- gritó Naruto completamente enfadado.- ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi? ¡Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño!- la regañó furibundo.- ¿Y a que clase de profesor estúpido se le ocurre dejar la nota en ese sitio?- se quejó no sin parte de razón.

Hinata se encontraba completamente destrozada al escuchar al rubio gritarle de esa forma. Eso le dolía más que la caída. No obstante sacó fuerzas para contestarle.

- Tú ta- también podrías haberte hecho daño.- murmuró dulcemente apaciguando un poco al chico. La miró fijamente. Más que enfadado con ella estaba... Estaba completamente aterrorizado. Puede que el río no fuese muy lleno pero sintió que la sangre se le congelaba cuando la vio caer. Podría haberse golpeado la cabeza con una piedra. ¡No quería ni pensarlo!

- Vamos a llegar bonitos.- intentó aligerar él la tensión. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha a ver si llegamos antes de que haga frío y nos resfriemos.- dijo él mientras buscaba el mapa en sus bolsillos. De pronto miró horrorizado a la chica.- ¡Lo he perdido en el río!- exclamó desolado.

Hinata no sabía si reír o llorar. Aquello era completamente culpa suya. Naruto debía de encontrarse furioso en ese instante. Estaban empapados y perdidos por su idea de aventurarse a por la dichosa notita. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano derecha fuertemente cerrada y apretando algo. ¡Era la nota! ¡No la había soltado ni al caer!

- Na- Naruto-kun...- murmuró ella enseñándole el papel. De pronto el chico comenzó a reír sonoramente.

- ¡Eres increíble Hinata-chan! A pesar del susto no has soltado tú objetivo.- la alabó él sonrojando a la chica que le tendió la nota.

Aunque algo mojada las letras todavía resultaban legibles. Pero cuando Naruto leyó lo escrito sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró nervioso a la chica. Sorprendida Hinata tomó la nota y la leyó a su vez. Al igual que el chico sus ojos se agrandaron y su sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado. En el papel se podía leer la frase "Enamórate".

- "Enamórate de quien tengas en frente"- susurraron los dos al unísono. Sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en los del otro durante largo rato. Hinata estaba segura de que Naruto tenía que estar oyendo los latidos de su corazón, que había redoblado su ritmo. Por su parte el chico no estaba tampoco muy tranquilo. A pesar de que tendría que haberse tomado la nota como un chiste y echarse a reír simplemente le resultaba imposible. A lo largo de ese día se había dado cuenta de que Hinata no era la extraña, anti-social y aburrida chica que él creía. No obstante algo parecido a la voz de su razón le hizo ver que, aunque la chica le agradase, era imposible que se hubiese enamorado de ella. Porque era imposible ¿verdad? Sin embargo Naruto no estaba tan seguro de ello. Pensó en Hinata sonriendo y sonrojada cuando le puso el anillo que habían encontrado. En su buen corazón al sugerir dejar libre a Chibito y su amabilidad y dulzura al compartir el almuerzo. Lo único que sucedía con ella es que Hinata era muy tímida. Pero en ese día se había dado cuenta de que era maravillosa. Y también era realmente bonita. Ahora que estaba mojada su cabello se pagaba a su rostro sonrojado y sus labios se veían jugosos y brillantes. Su camiseta también se pegaba ahora a su cuerpo haciéndole ver a Naruto que tenía una hermosa figura y haciéndole tragar con fuerza. Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaban eran sus ojos. De un peculiar color entre gris y plateado que ahora se encontraban mirándolo fijamente.

- Hinata yo...- comenzó Naruto sin saber bien que decir.

-¡ACHÍS!- estornudó ella sin poderlo evitar cortando al chico. Ante esto Naruto parpadeó y pareció volver a la realidad.

- Será mejor que continuemos hacia delante aun cuando no tengamos mapa. Atrás ya no quedará nadie y no podremos volver a casa puesto que el autobús estará estacionado al final del recorrido.- dijo pensando lógicamente. Y aunque no estaba muy seguro de encontrar el camino si seguían ahí parados Hinata acabaría enfermando. - Vamos.- dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Cuando su mano tomó la de él sintió un escalofrío. No sabía exactamente que sentía por Hinata pero si algo tenía seguro es que cuando saliesen de ahí no sería una simple compañera de clase más.

* * *

Genial. Simplemente genial. Llevaban cerca de tres horas caminando y se encontraban en una zona del bosque muy frondosa y sin señales de vida humana por ninguna parte. Ya estaban más o menos secos pero comenzaba a anochecer y sentían frío por haber estado mojados. Para más inri su móvil se había quedado sin batería y Hinata no llevaba con lo cual no podían saber la hora aunque Naruto estaba seguro que ya pasaba largo de las ocho. La bronca que les caería iba a ser memorable.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es sentarnos aquí y esperar a que vengan a buscarnos.- sugirió Naruto al fijarse que Hinata, aunque no había protestado, parecía encontrarse muy cansada. Se recostaron contra un gran árbol mientras la noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre el bosque.

- Lo siento.- dijo de pronto Hinata rompiendo el silencio.- Todo esto ha sido por mi torpeza. Te pido perdón.- se disculpó con la pena reflejada en sus palabras. Naruto le sonrió con dulzura.

- No te disculpes. ¡Yo también soy un torpe dattebayó!- exclamó intentando animarla.- Ya ves que no tengo sentido de la orientación...-.

- Sólo quería demostrar que...- Hinata titubeó dudosa pero al final se olvidó de sus temores.- Sólo quería demostrar que soy capaz de hacer cosas. Mi padre está convencido de que no valgo para nada porque, aunque apruebe mis notas no llegan al nivel de brillantez de mi primo Neji, ni tampoco destaco en ninguna otra cosa. Me habría gustado hacer bien esta carrera para, al menos, sentirme orgullosa de un pequeño mérito. Y porque... Porque no quería que te arrepintieses de tenerme como compañera.- se atrevió a confesar en un susurró apenas audible pero que Naruto escuchó perfectamente.

- Sé como te sientes.- respondió él.- Yo quería ganar esta carrera para que Sakura viese que soy mejor que el teme pero, la verdad, es que ya no me importa. Hoy he descubierto que a una persona no la hacen ni sus notas, ni su apariencia, ni su popularidad. Y eso me lo has enseñado tú.- añadió haciendo que Hinata le mirase incrédula.- Sí. Siempre había pensado en tí como una chica un poco rara, perdona mi sinceridad. Pero hoy he visto que eres una persona maravillosa Hinata. A mi... Me gustan las personas como tú.- finalizó haciendo que para ese momento Hinata se sintiese al borde de un desmayo. ¡Naruto le había dicho que le gustaban las personas como ella! No pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la sacudiese de pies a cabeza. Cosa que Naruto notó.- Toma.- dijo ofreciéndole la chaqueta y poniéndosela sobre los hombros.- ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó dulcemente a la chica.

- No. Estando tú conmigo no.- dijo valientemente Hinata haciendo que fuese Naruto ahora el que enrojeció.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. De pronto un ruido despertó a Hinata.

- Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun- susurró agitando al chico para despertarle. - He oído algo.- explicó cuando él abrió por fin los ojos. Se incorporaron esperando ver a alguien pero lo que sus ojos vieron no lo olvidarían jamás.

Un precioso cervatillo salió detrás de un arbusto y muy lentamente se fue acercando a ellos. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se encontraban completamente quietos para no asustarle. Finalmente el cervatillo se detuvo muy cerca de Hinata quien, despacio, levantó su mano con delicadez y la fue aproximando al pequeño. El cervatillo retrasó la cabeza un instante cuando sintió los dedos de Hinata sobre los suyos pero finalmente se dejó acariciar. Naruto los contemplaba embelesado. Ya era completamente de noche y sólo la luna y las estrellas iluminaban el bosque. La imagen era totalmente mística. Una hermosa joven acariciando a un pequeño ciervo bañados por la luz del firmamento. Supo que jamás en la vida olvidaría ese instante.

- Creo que puedes tocarle, Naruto-kun.- susurró Hinata haciendo que el chico acercase también su mano al pequeño animal. En este caso el cervatillo fue más selectivo. Se dejó acariciar pero en seguida apartó su cabeza para dirigirse de nuevo hacia Hinata.

- Me parece que le gustas tú más.- susurró Naruto a su vez con una sonrisa.- Va a hacer que me ponga celoso.- soltó de golpe mientras Hinata le miraba con sorpresa. Y aunque Naruto también estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho le había salido de lo profundo del corazón.- Hinata... Creo que me gustas.- confesó desviando la mirada hacia el cervatillo completamente colorado.

- Tú... Tú a mi también.- respondió ella asombrándose de su propia valentía.- En realidad... Me has gustado desde siempre.- se sinceró mientras ahora era Naruto quien le devolvía una mirada de asombro.

- No quisiera jugar con tus sentimientos por eso cuando salgamos de aquí me gustaría poder... Poder cumplir con la nota. Porque creo que podría enamorarme de tí, Hinata. Si tu me dejas.- finalizó Naruto haciendo que Hinata esbozase una gran sonrisa que le hinchó el corazón.

- Si.- respondió simplemente ella.

Y entonces, sin poderlo evitar, Naruto se acercó muy despacio a la chica para, inclinándose un poco, depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Hinata le correspondió con dulzura y pronto sus brazos se colgaron del cuello de Naruto en tanto que los de él rodeaban su cintura, profundizando el beso.

Un golpe en las rodillas hizo tambalearse a Naruto rompiendo el beso. El pequeño cervatillo exigía la atención de Hinata quien le volvió a acariciar arrodillándose a su lado.

- Tranquilo Bambi-kun... No me olvido de ti.- le habló cariñosamente al ciervo.

- ¿Bambi? ¿No es muy típico?- preguntó Naruto burlón. Sin embargo la chica no tuvo tiempo a responder porque unas voces llegaron a sus oídos.

El pequeño Bambi salió disparado al escuchar los gritos.

- ¡HINATA! ¡NARUTOOOO!-.

- ¡NARUTO!-.

- ¡HINATAAA!-.

- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- comenzaron a gritar ambos aliviados de que les hubiesen encontrado. Apenas unos segundos después aparecieron la directora Tsunade, y los sensei Kakashi y Asuma.

- ¿Se puede saber que diantres habéis hecho vosotros dos para acabar aquí perdidos?- preguntó Tsunade furibunda en tanto que Asuma miraba distraído alrededor y Kakashi se reía disimuladamente.

- Nos perdimos...- comenzó a protestar Naruto.

- Eso ya lo se señorito Namikaze.- le cortó la directora.- Ahora vengan con nosotros. Ya tendrán tiempo a explicarme esto mañana en mi despacho. Por el momento tenemos que devolverles a sus casas. Sus familias están muy preocupadas.

* * *

Cuando salieron del bosque Hinata se quedó estupefacta cuando su padre la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Resulta que eran más de las doce de la noche. ¡Debían de haber dormido un buen rato!

El alivio se veía reflejado en los ojos de Hiashi Hyoga y también en los de su primo Neji que había insistido en quedarse con su tío hasta que apareciesen. Había ganado la carrera, por supuesto, pero eso no era algo que le preocupase a Hinata.

Por su parte Naruto tenía a unos preocupadísimos Jiraiya y Sakura, y también Sasuke aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, esperándole.

Sakura se lanzó llorando a sus brazos algo que sorprendió al chico y que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata. Aunque sabía que el rubio era una buena persona y que, como había dicho, no jugaría con sus sentimientos sabía que era imposible que en sólo un día olvidase el amor que había sentido por Sakura durante tantos años. Lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar ese día en su memoria y atesorar su primer beso como un dulce recuerdo sucedido en el mejor escenario posible.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. Una colosal cena le esperaba en la mesa.

- Es tarde para cenar, pero me imagino que tendrás hambre.- dijo su padrino para luego añadir con tristeza.- Nunca me he sentido tan mal en mi vida cuando al volver a casa he visto los restos del ramen instantáneo que te preparaste para llevar a la excursión. Así que he solicitado un traslado.- explicó haciendo que Naruto abriese la boca para protestar pero no dejándolo hablar.- Es menos sueldo, pero he ahorrado lo suficiente para que podamos vivir con tranquilidad y podamos comer y cenar juntos. Que es lo que hace una familia.- terminó con los ojos empañados haciendo que Naruto comenzase a moquear como un chiquillo y se lanzase llorando a los brazos de su padrino.

* * *

El incidente de la desaparición de Naruto y Hinata corrió como la pólvora por el instituto y despertó un gran número de habladurías y rumores. Pero como en los días posteriores Hinata continuó siendo la misma chica tímida y callada que siempre y Naruto seguía igual de revoltoso, dicharachero y risueño todos llegaron a la conclusión de que no había pasado nada interesante entre esos dos.

La propia Hinata, en vistas de la indiferencia de Naruto, se convenció de que lo sucedido en el bosque no había sido más que una dulce experiencia producto de la tensión que les había despertado encontrarse solos y perdidos en el bosque y que debía olvidar cualquier sueño que tuviese con respecto a Naruto. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba un poco enfadada con él, pues creía que al menos se merecía que el chico tuviese el valor de acercarse a ella y decirle que lo del bosque había sido sólo eso, una emoción del momento y nada más. Pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, olvidar cualquier tipo de rencor y continuar con su vida como hasta ahora.

Pero lo cierto es que los pensamientos de Naruto se encontraban a años luz de los de Hinata. Al contrario de lo que ella creía la indiferencia de Naruto no se debía a una disminución de su interés. En realidad, todo lo contrario.

Durante esos días Naruto había observado a Hinata sin que ella se diese cuenta en múltiples ocasiones. Y, a la vez, había también observado aún mas que de costumbre (si cabe) a Sakura. Quería estar completamente seguro de que los sentimientos que Hinata había inspirado en él eran reales y no producto de la emoción del momento. Lo cierto es que cuanto más contemplaba a Sakura más sentía que su amor se desvanecía. No porque le pareciese menos bonita, menos lista o menos agradable. Sino porque no veía la dulzura que había en los ojos de Hinata cuando le miraba. Sakura únicamente le quería como un amigo y eso sirvió para ir curando a Naruto de su eterno enamoramiento. Pero sabía que Hinata no se merecía que la aceptase únicamente por no poder conquistar a Sakura y decidió esperar un tiempo para ver si sus sentimientos por la chica crecían.

Lo cierto es que al prestarle tanta atención se dio cuenta de que Hinata, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, hacía más fácil la vida de los demás. Aunque hablaba poco si alguien se dirigía a ella era dulce y agradable. Vio que le gustaba pasar los recesos o paseando o leyendo un libro pero también la descubrió lanzando furtivas miradas a Sakura y su grupo, como si estuviese deseosa de pasar más tiempo con ellas. También la vio bastante en compañía de Neji y se alegró de que su aventura en el bosque la hubiese servido para acercarse a su primo. Y al término de esa semana, dos después de la peculiar carrera de orientación, llegó a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de ella por completo.

El problema era como hacérselo saber ahora.

* * *

- Estoy tan molesta.- bufó Tsunade sentada en su despacho mientras Kakashi leía su libro habitual, el Icha Icha, sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó despreocupado.

- ¡Porque no se ha desarrollado ningún tórrido romance a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos!- se quejó la directora a voz de grito.- Estos chicos de hoy en día no saben disfrutar de la juventud. Deberían estar enamorándose y viviendo la vida, en lugar de tanto estudiar.- finalizó asintiendo a sus propias palabras mientras Kakashi la contemplaba dando por hecho que estaba completamente loca.

- Tenemos que dar los premios de la competición.- le recordó Kakashi a la rubia quien le restó importancia.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Mañana será el acto. Que aburrimiento.- se volvió a quejar mientras se levantaba y se servía un poco de sake que tenía escondido detrás del escritorio.-¡Ahhh! En días así esto es lo único que me devuelve las ganas de vivir.- dijo mientras sonreía y se echaba otro trago más.

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos participantes se encontraban reunidos en el salón de actos, dónde la directora se dispuso a repartir los premios.

Tras un pequeño discursó comenzó con las menciones.

- El tercer premio, consistente en un cupón de descuento para el restaurante Ichikaru es para la pareja de Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi, que lograron completar la prueba de encontrar los objetos, y los pápeles y llegaron en tercer lugar a la meta.-. Un aplauso resonó tras la mención y la pareja subió a recoger sus vales. Acto seguido Tsunade continuó.- El segundo premio, dos entradas gratuitas para los baños de aguas termales es para la pareja de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchicha que además de completar ambas pruebas consiguieron responder de forma correcta a la pregunta final de la tercera etapa tras llegar segundos.- De nuevo los aplausos llenaron el salón mientras Sakura subía sonriente y Sasuke malhumorado a recoger sus consabidos premios.- Por último los ganadores de una maravillosa ruta a caballo más cena para dos personas son Temari no Sabaku y Neji Hyoga que completaron las tres pruebas con éxito y llegaron con un gran margen de ventaja sobre los demás.-.

Tras recoger la última pareja sus premios parecía que el salón iba a vaciarse ya pero unas palabras más de la directora los detuvieron.

- No obstante estoy muy triste.- se quejó dramáticamente.- Ninguno de estos participantes ha cumplido con la prueba más importante.- y de pronto sonrió maliciosamente.- La que estaba escrita en los papeles de la segunda prueba.-. El sonrojo general se extendió, seguramente porque todos habían vivido un momento igual de incómodo que Naruto y Hinata cuando leyeron la frase. Y en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de que tenía el momento que tanto había esperado justo delante de él.

- ¡YO SÍ!- se escuchó una voz retumbar por todo el salón. Tsunade abrió mucho los ojos y Hinata, que reconoció la voz de Naruto, se puso como la grana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó la directora.

- Yo.- respondió Naruto Namikaze subiendo al escenario y tomando el micrófono.- Perdóname por estos días de dudas Hinata-chan. Necesitaba estar seguro de mis sentimientos dattebayó. ¡Me he enamorado de ti!- gritó haciendo que todo el mundo se girase para mirar a la chica que estaba estática en el sitio.- Pero no porque el papelito lo ordenase, sino porque aunque sólo fuesen unas horas me bastaron para ver lo gran persona que eres. Te quiero, Hinata-chan.- concluyó mirando enternecido a la chica.

* * *

El resto... Creo que no hace falta contarlo. Aunque si queréis saberlo...

Hinata se desmayó en ese preciso instante y sólo después de tres horas, cuando recuperó la consciencia, pudo darle su respuesta a Naruto que, por supuesto, los convirtió automáticamente en pareja.

Tsunade quedó más feliz que un regaliz al haber cumplido su objetivo de emparejar al menos a un par de sus alumnos. Es más, les concedió una mención especial y de su propio bolsillo les regaló... Una tienda de campaña.

* * *

- ¿Crees que veremos a Bambi esta noche?- preguntó Hinata a Naruto que luchaba por entrar en su saco de dormir.

- Espero que no. No tengo ganas de compartirte con ese ciervo posesivo. Además ha crecido mucho y me da miedo que me de con los cuerno- se quejó Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras Hinata reía.- No te rías. Es la verdad. Tú eres sólo mía.- dijo con lujuria mientras Hinata se estremecía.

- ¿Y que pruebas tienes de que soy tuya?- le siguió el juego Hinata.

- Pues... Tu ojos cuando me miras, que dicen lo enamorada que estás de mi. Tus labios cuando me besas, que demuestran lo mucho que me deseas y...- se detuvo pensativo mientras Hinata comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.- Y el anillo de tu dedo. Porque desde el día en que te lo puse es una prueba de que eres sólo mía.- finalizó haciendo que Hinata mirase con cariño el anillo y recordase aquel día tan emocionante, del que hacía ya casi un año.

- Te quiero, Hina-chan.- susurró Naruto en su oído mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

- Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun.- respondió ella mientras se giraba y le abrazaba en tanto que él comenzaba a desnudarla lentamente para añadir la más hermosa imagen de amor y entrega a la naturaleza que les rodeaba.

FIN

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno. Supongo que es para asesinarme lentamente. Pero en épocas de examen mis únicos ratos de ocio los dedico a escribir y, por desgracia (o suerte, quien sabe) lo único que me salen son one-shots y NaruHina, para variar... xD Por cierto, las edades de los chicos son de 17 años,18 al término del fic.**

**Este debo reconocer que se me ha ocurrido... A raiz del juego de corazón de melón en un capítulo dónde el instituto hace una carrera de orientación. Para quien lo conozca sobran las explicaciones y quien no... Lo recomiendo. Es similar a un juego de simulación de citas y es muy adictivo pero eso sí acabareis frustradas por hacer dos movimientos y ya estar sin PA y porque, como yo digo, básicamente tu personaje es la chacha del Sweet Amoris (el instituto)**

**En fin. Dejo de irme por las ramas. Espero que os gustase el fic y que lo disfrutaseis. Todo comentario es bienvenido pero soy feliz con que simplemente os lo pasaseis bien leyéndolo. Y eso es todo por ahora. =)**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
